1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic technology fields, particularly with regard to an electronic cigarette and an electronic cigarette atomizing device.
2. the Related Arts
The air passage of the existing electronic cigarette atomizing device is usually only one. The heated tobacco liquid evaporates to form smoke, which will condense into a liquid in the air passage after cooling. Users tend to easily inhale condensates and a feeling of discomfort is caused thereby. Secondly, materials of an outer tube of the electronic cigarette atomizing device are mostly metal material, and tend to conduct heat to burn or scald users' mouths when smoking. In addition, the tobacco liquid in the atomizing device directly contacts with a heating device. When a use angle varies, such design will result in disobedience of the guided tobacco liquid and cause some burnt smell problems.